encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
X (Klaus Schulze album)
Jump to: navigation, search X X album.jpg Studio album by Klaus Schulze Released September 1978 Recorded 1978 Genre Electronic music, Space music, Classical, Berlin School Length 137:56 (original) 159:28 (reissue) Label Brain Producer Klaus Schulze Klaus Schulze chronology Body Love Vol. 2 (1977) X (1978) Dune (1979) Professional ratings Review scores Source Rating Allmusic 4/5 stars 1 X is the tenth album by Klaus Schulze. It was originally released in 1978, and in 2005 was the fifth Schulze album reissued by Revisited Records. On X Schulze attempted to execute a concept album of six "musical biographies" evoking contemporary or historical intellectuals with an influence on Schulze: Friedrich Nietzsche, Georg Trakl, Frank Herbert, Friedemann Bach, Ludwig II. von Bayern, and Heinrich von Kleist. (In Ludwig II. von Bayern Schulze uses a theme borrowed from the third movement of Vivaldi's Concerto No. 11 in D minor (RV565) for 2 violins, cello and strings.) The work is from the classic era of Berlin School. For two of the tracks, "Friedemann Bach" and "Ludwig II. von Bayern" (as well as the first few minutes of "Heinrich von Kleist") Schulze recorded a modest string orchestra and looped them on tape. He had done this in 1972 on his first solo album, Irrlicht, but this time he did not filter the orchestra beyond recognition. The mixture of classical music and unearthly electronic sounds gives X a much more organic sound than anything Schulze's contemporaries were doing at the time, such as Jean Michel Jarre's Equinoxe. On following releases Schulze employed a cello, particularly on Dune. "Objet d'Louis", the bonus track on the 2005 reissue, is a 1978 live version of "Ludwig II. von Bayern" with a complete orchestra, recorded while Schulze was on a tour in Belgium.2 Contents 1 Track listing 2 Personnel 3 References 4 External links Track listing All tracks composed by Klaus Schulze. Disc 1 No. Title Note Length 1. "Friedrich Nietzsche" on original release 24:50 2. "Georg Trakl" on original release (5:25 in length) 26:04 3. "Frank Herbert" on original release 10:51 4. "Friedemann Bach" on original release 18:00 Disc 2 No. Title Note Length 1. "Ludwig II. von Bayern" on original release 28:39 2. "Heinrich von Kleist" on original release 29:32 3. "Objet d'Louis" reissue bonus track 21:32 Personnel Klaus Schulze – electronics, percussion (on "Friedemann Bach" and "Heinrich von Kleist") Harald Grosskopf – drum kit Wolfgang Tiepold – cello (on "Heinrich von Kleist"), conductor (on "Ludwig II. von Bayern" and "Objet d'Louis") B. Dragic – solo violin (on "Friedemann Bach") Small string orchestra from Orchester des Hessischen Rundfunks (on "Ludwig II. von Bayern") Large string orchestra of young Belgian musicians (on "Objet d'Louis") References 1.Jump up ^ http://www.allmusic.com/album/x-r83578 2.Jump up ^ X CD booklet External links X at the official site of Klaus Schulze X at Discogs (list of releases) hide v · t · e Klaus Schulze Albums Irrlicht (1972) · Cyborg (1973) · Blackdance (1974) · Picture Music (1975) · Timewind (1975) · Moondawn (1976) · Body Love (1977) · Mirage (1977) · Body Love Vol. 2 (1977) · X (1978) · Dune (1979) · Live (1980) · Dig It (1980) · Trancefer (1981) · Audentity (1983) · Dziękuję Poland Live (1983) · Angst (1984) · Inter*Face (1985) · Dreams (1986) · En=Trance (1988) · Miditerranean Pads (1990) · The Dresden Performance (1990) · Beyond Recall (1991) · Royal Festival Hall Vol. 1 (1992) · Royal Festival Hall Vol. 2 (1992) · The Dome Event (1993) · Le Moulin de Daudet (1994) · Goes Classic (1994) · Totentag (1994) · Das Wagner Desaster Live (1994) · In Blue (1995) · Are You Sequenced? (1996) · Dosburg Online (1997) · Live @ KlangArt (2001) · Moonlake (2005) · Kontinuum (2007) · Farscape (2008) · Rheingold (2008) · Dziękuję bardzo (2009) · Big in Japan (2010) · Shadowlands (2013) · Big in Europe (2013–15) · Stars Are Burning (2014) · Silhouettes (2015) Richard Wahnfried albums Time Actor (1979) · Tonwelle (1981) · Megatone (1984) · Miditation (1986) · Trancelation (1994) · Trance Appeal (1996) · Drums 'n' Balls (The Gancha Dub) (1997) Boxed sets Silver Edition (1993) · Historic Edition (1995) · Jubilee Edition (1997) · The Ultimate Edition (2000) · Contemporary Works I (2000) · Contemporary Works II (2002) · La Vie Electronique (2009–15) Collaborations Electronic Meditation (1970) · Ash Ra Tempel (1971) · Tarot (1973) · Join Inn (1973) · Lord Krishna von Goloka (1973) · The Cosmic Jokers (1974) · Planeten Sit-In (1974) · Galactic Supermarket (1974) · Sci Fi Party (1974) · Gilles Zeitschiff (1974) · Planet of Man (1974) · Go (1976) · Go Live from Paris (1976) · Go Too (1977) · French Skyline (1984) · Aphrica (1984) · Drive Inn (1984) · Transfer Station Blue (1984) · Babel (1987) · Friendship (2000) · Gin Rosé at the Royal Festival Hall (2000) · Come Quietly (2009) · The Schulze–Schickert Session (2013) Category:Klaus Schulze albums Category:1978 albums